


Foreign Tongues

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [74]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, POV Maria Hill, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You two seem to speak your own secret language. I know both Russian and Sokovian, and that’s <i>neither</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Natasha/Wanda - accents.

Maria usually doesn’t mind being the third wheel to Nat and Wanda, but when they start sitting close to one another and murmuring in unrecognizable words, she clears her throat.

Wanda pulls back, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Sorry,” she says, cheeks warm. “We’re not being good company.”

But Natasha just flashes Maria a sly grin and noses into Wanda’s hair, lips brushing the shell of her ear. _Jealous,_ she mouths to Maria.

Maria rolls her eyes, kicking Natasha under the table. “You two seem to speak your own secret language. I know both Russian and Sokovian, and that’s _neither_.”

Wanda hides a smile and Natasha laughs. “The languages are close. We can blend them.” She takes a sip of her beer, eyes glittering with mischief. “And get away with dirty-talking in front of unsuspecting agents.”

Maria raises her bottle. “I want to be mad, but I’m too impressed.”


End file.
